What If?
by Vanessa Masterson
Summary: During season 7. Buffy is dead and Dawn seems to be the new slayer. What kind of trouble can a teenager get into on the hellmouth? Chapter 4 coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

Please note that I do not own any Buffy characters. If I did I would be in heaven. I may add some of my own characters later but not now. Enjoy!

"Guys run, get out of here!" someone yelled from her right, but Dawn couldn't move. All she could do was watch the uber-vamp fighting, more like Buffy being beat to death.

"Lets go, she can't fight that thing much longer… It'll kill us all." Chloe said almost crying.

Dawn started screaming at the top of her lungs. Everyone turned their attention back to the fight. Buffy was falling to the ground unconscious, the uber-vamp was moving in for the kill.

"Willow, do something!" shouted Kennedy.

"I-I can't." Willow stuttered afraid of losing control from doing magic.

"Then I will." said Dawn through clenched teeth. She ran forward and jumped off the platform.

She landed about twenty feet from the Uber-vamp. Knowing Buffy couldn't go anywhere, He rounded on Dawn. Dawn had dropped her axe before jumping and didn't have slayer strength so she was a sitting duck. Her kicks didn't even make him stumble. Just as he was about to bite her there was a burst of energy as bright as the sun, The Uber-vamp fell into a pile of dust. Looking up Dawn saw Willow, eyes black and black roots slowly turning red again.

Without hesitating Dawn ran to check Buffy's pulse. She found one but it was weak.

"Guys it's too slow!" She yelled to the others.

Willow, Xander, and all the potentials ran over to her. Dawn ignored them and tried shaking Buffy to get her to wake up. Slowly Buffy's eyes opened. She stared at Dawn; her eyes seemed to whisper 'I love you'.

Talking slowly and quietly, for it was painful, Buffy said "The… hardest thing... in this…wor-world…is to cough" She couldn't finish because of a coughing fit. After a minute she started coughing up blood.

Dawn tore a piece of her sleeve off and used it to wipe the blood from around Buffy's mouth.

Dawn, knowing what Buffy was going to say, finished for her "The hardest thing in this world is to live in it, I know" She had tears in her eyes as she stared down at her sisters bruised and bloodied body. Buffy smiled as best as she was able, Dawn noticed she was missing teeth.

"I... guess I've cough ... found ... the easy... way." Buffy continued. Then to Willow she said "Don't … bring ... me back cough... again."

Buffy's eyes closed and her body went limp.

"No… No… No!" dawn repeated getting louder each time. "NOOOOOOOOOOOO don't do this to me, not again, not like this." Dawn fell weeping on top of her sister's dead body.

Please review it and tell me what you think, even if you absolutly hate it! I wont put up the nect chapter until I get at least 3 reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

PLEASE NOTE: I do not own any Buffy characters... though I would like to especially Angel and Spike…but anyways not mine don't ask me to use them.

When Dawn woke up she was trying to remember why she felt so horrible. Then it hit her, Buffy was dead, she wasn't ever going to come back. Looking over at her clock she saw that it was nearly one in the afternoon. Dawn could hear everyone else downstairs; they were trying to figure out who the new slayer was. Because her sister died… she couldn't stop thinking about it. More tears formed and Dawn tried to blink them away.

She heard someone coming up the stairs and Willow appeared in the doorway, hair and eyes back to normal.

"Hey Dawny you okay? You want some food?" Willow asked in a soft voice.

Ignoring Willow, Dawn said "If only we had known."

"Dawn, there is something I have to tell you." said Willow looking guilty.

Dawn stared at her.

"We did know, I mean we knew what we were doing. We planed it out Me Xander and Buffy. We had to show the potentials what could be done... what they could do."

Dawn glared at Willow hatred rising "You mean you _knew_ Buffy was gonna get killed? You _planned_ it?"

"No! We _NEVER _wanted Buffy dead. She was supposed to kill it, not let it kill her." Said Willow frustrated.

"You **_LIAR_** don't you try to make this so it isn't your fault… don't you try blaming this on Buffy!" Dawn yelled and jumped off her bed to stand in front of Willow.

"I HATE you. You and Xander I HATE both of you! Go get out of my room!"

"Dawny _please, _we just" Willow started but …

"I DON'T CARE GET OUT!" Dawn screamed and pushed Willow out of her room.

To their surprise Willow went flying across the hall and through the closed door.

"Oh my God!" Dawn panicked and ran across the hall. "Willow are you okay?"

Willow was passed out on the floor (not dead or dying) she had hit her head hard.

"What did I do?" Dawn wondered to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Dawn knelt next to Willow as she heard everyone else running up the stairs. Xander was the first one to get to the broken doorway. Looking at the wall then slowly looking to Willow, he said "Dawn what happened? Did something break in?"

"No…I-uh" dawn started but was still too shocked.

By now, everyone else had crowded into the room and around the doorway.

"If nothing broke in then what happened?" Kennedy asked hurrying to Willow's side.

Dawn looked around at everyone lost for words, hoping for someone to understand. Finally, Xander got a surprised look on his face and stared at Dawn with his mouth open. Dawn nodded at him.

Everyone else looked at either Dawn or Xander wanting to know.

Ignoring everyone else, Xander said, "You did this?"

Dawn just nodded again as everyone else looked at her.

"How?" asked one of the potentials.

Willow, who had just come back to consciousness, said, "She is the new slayer."

Everyone stared at Dawn no one spoke. Finally, someone suggested that they go downstairs where there was more room and they did, helping Willow down the stairs.

"I don't understand," said Xander for the fifth time, "If Dawn was a potential how come we didn't know earlier? I mean, Will, your spell went right through her and to Amanda."

"No," said Kennedy, "It made both Dawn and Amanda light up or whatever. We just all assumed that it was only Amanda."

Dawn was still mad at Willow and Xander and now they were all talking about her as if she was not even there. Getting off the couch, she went to the door and said "I'm going for a walk."

"You can't that ubervamp is still out there." Said Willow

"Yeah you shouldn't go out alone." Said Xander

'Oh so _now_ they are all worried about me.' Thought Dawn then she said, 'I can take care of myself. I do not need you to making plans for me to get killed. Besides, I am the slayer aren't I?" with that, she stepped outside and slammed the door shut. Running as fast as she could she started heading towards the cemetery. Maybe Spike could help her…


	4. Chapter 4

**Im soooo sorry, I completly forgot about my story for a while and now I have marching band everyday after school, but since band fest was yesterday (we got strait ones) I have more time, so I am hoping that by the end of next week I will at least have chapter 4( i think) up, if not chapter five also! Thanks for being patient!**


End file.
